endlesstimefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mayor
"I think that that’s enough evidence for a protractor. Uh, I mean pro tracker." ''- The Mayor, briefing Ayla Young'' The Mayor is Kruiser666's 3rd character in Endless Time. He is characterised as an unwise but energetic elderly man from Yalara. He has since been transferred to LunchPolice's control. Appearance The Mayor is short and overweight with a shining, polished head. Oftentimes he will sport some degree of grey facial hair. He usually wears a high-quality back robe with "The Mayor" written in rainbow colours circling along the front. He keeps a light brown belt at his waist which holds a mysterious vial. Its contents are currently unknown. Abilities As a young boy, The Mayor was an excellent mage; but after the majority of his powers were stripped from him, he was left only the ability to manipulate his own hair. However, there are almost no limits on what he can do with it. It can be grown, shrunk, and even shaped with varying degrees of intricacy. The Mayor is also surprisingly skilled at chess, trouncing his opponents with every match. He is currently the 1# Chess Champion of Vandahale. Personality The Mayor is an extremely eccentric man, causing some to question his sanity. His personality is best described as "enthusiastic". In most circumstances he sports an almost impossibly joyous mood, often laughing for seemingly no reason at all. At the same time, even the smallest inconvenience can bring him to tears. While he means well, The Mayor often shows signs of narcissism and selfishness. This often leads to decisions that benefit him rather than the population of Vandahale. For example, he generally spends most of the town's funding on his beloved chess tournaments. He can be very harsh on people who disagree with his way of running things. The Mayor is often extremely forgetful. He finds himself meeting his assistant Maree for the first time every day. However, this trait does not appear to extend to anywhere else. Backstory The Mayor was born into a long-running family of mayors in the peaceful town of Vandahale. His magical capabilities were off the charts - but as a child, he lacked the maturity to control them responsibly. The Mayor's father stripped the young boy of his powers and locked them away. The Mayor was then left without any kind of magic sans his magical hair manipulation. Some years later, The Mayor's father choked to death at the dinner table. His last words were: "Take... v... vile... powe... help... me.." The Mayor took his father's vile to remember him and inherited his position as the mayor of Vandahale. However, his immaturity has left the town in poor condition. A part of him still yearns for the powers of his youth. Story Thus Far The Mayor's story in Endless Time began soon after the crash of the Ebon Hawk. Initially he was in a terrible mood due to a total lack of leads on the mad scientist Peptinst. To combat this, he swiftly ordered the services of Ayla Young, the expert tracker. They conversed for a while before The Mayor handed Ms. Young a small box containing his information on Peptinst. Ayla eagerly accepted the job and left to begin her search. The next morning, The Mayor woke up to a warm breakfast of beef stew. At this point, there was nothing to do but wait. Trivia *All the males in The Mayor's family line are given the name "The Mayor". It is not known why. *The Mayor seems to have trouble identifying colours at times. *The Mayor is good friends with Ikanovich Schtufen. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters